Twilight Remixed
by Ladyleo145
Summary: this is staring peter and bella.Takes place after the Cullen's left Peter shows up in Forks. Bella's a tomboy and has powers, Peter a vampire. What happen when bella hates Edward and the all show up to get rid of her problem.
1. Chapter 1

(PPOV)

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Why the hell am I at boring old Fork High School? I mean seriously, what the fuck would make me anyone go to school? On right, my stupid yoda senses. It told me to get my ass over to Fork, Washington sing up as a student and drink from fuckin' animals. WHAT THE FUCK! NO! SHIT. DAMN.

Just great now I'm a pussy like my brother. Hmm speaking of Jasper him and his fuckin family will be coming in a week maybe sooner. Well fuck I'm never going to live this down but hell even fucker knows I always listen to my inner yoda explicably after Char.

Ahh, that's the bell? Time for school, urg no wonder kids skip. Quickly I walk out of the forest and into the car, driving the block to the school. As I get out of the car I'm hit with the most mouth watering scent I've ever smelt. "Well fuck me." I thought swallowing the venom in my mouth. Damn who the fuck smells that good. I wonder looking around.

Not finding who I quickly head to my first period class with a sign. Well that's weird. Oh well time for class. Well class when fast, boring but fast. In every class I introduced myself and with everyone lusting for me (including some teachers) every move I made was probably documented. When lunch came I decided to skip. God I wonder how my brother could deal with this. At the moment I'm glad I only have two classes left, biology and gym. Also I'm glad and mad about being a vampire for the first time in centuries.

Walking toward my car I was once again hit by that amazing aroma. "What the fuck." I thought looking around almost desperately searching the parking lot. That's when I found it, it was coming from an old rusty red pick-up truck a couple of cars away from me. _"Fucker wait, just watch."_ My inner _yoda_ commanded. "Why the hell would I just watch I want a taste." I though going to my car to sit and watch. I rolled down my window letting the amazing scent in. I breathed deeply letting it consumed my scenes. After a moment or two an even more amazing voice accompanied it.

With the smell and voice filling me my mind was in absolute paradise and slowly purrs racked my body. "WAIT WHAT!" I thought in complete shock, I just purred but vampires only purr when they find their true mate. Fuck so…. "_You found your mate fucker._" My inner yoda finished. "Now_ look up."_ He said after a second.

Looking up I swear my breath left me as my eyes landed on a beautiful angel with gorgeous long brown hair that was pulled back into a single braded that was flipped and held in a ponytail. She was wearing an oversized sweatshirt and baggie jean pants with a pair of simple glasses on her cute button nose. From the music I'm hearing, which is country rock she has ear phones hidden behind her bangs that escaped her bade.

"_Fucker follow her you have the same class." _inner yoda said making me realize she was walking away. I whimpered at the thought, she shouldn't be walking away from me. But into my arms where she belongs; she's MINE. I growled low in my chest. "_Fucker you've seen her not the other way around remember."_ Yoda reminded me. And like a good boy i am I followed her to biology.

Because lunch was still going on nobody was in the classroom by the time we both entered. "_Dumbass talk to her, ask if this is biology." _Yoda pitched in. Walking up toward her I notice she was at the back of the classroom at an old beat up desk. "Hey this is biology right?" I asked sitting in front of her.

"Hey," I asked grabbing her soft arm as lightly as I could. Almost instantly she pulled her hand from mine. "This is biology right?" I asked knowing I've got her attention even if she hasn't looked at me. Grabbing her arm again, I pull it toward me even as she struggles to get free. "Hey answer me." I said in a calm voice.

Instead of getting an answer she met my eyes with hers. Though her beautiful brown eyes would have captured me had it not had been full of hatred. The hatred that clearly screamed "LET ME GO!" though her beautiful lips hadn't said a word. Quickly I let go hating to be looked at like that.

"_Fucker cuss out the Cullen's and Major, it's their fought she's like this. Tell them to get their sparkly asses here or you'll wope even the major's ass. No matter of fact I'll tell them."_ Yoda said as the teacher walked in. "Good morning Bella." The teacher said walking straight to his desk. After he sat down he marked something on the papers sitting on his desk before he noticed me. "Your?" he questioned.

"Peter Whitlock. This is senior biology right?" I asked already knowing it is. "Yes, ahh you're the new student that started here today." He said to himself as though reminding himself of it. "Well take a seat next to Bella she will be your partner. And a word of warning she doesn't talk anymore." He said over his shoulder as the bell rang.

The rest of school when quick after that, I discovered me and Bella had the same last two periods together. In both classes I couldn't help staring at her. She was beautiful, breath-taking but she was broken. And in the last four hours she hasn't said a word. Though in gym it didn't really hinder her, the teacher seems to understand her regardless. Bella just inclined her gorgeous head toward the punching bag and the teacher allowed her to do it. And so after she changed I could understand why the teacher let her do whatever. She attacked the punching bag mercilessly all period long, not once taking a break or even breaking a sweat.

When school was finally over and I watched Bella drive that beat-up red truck out the parking lot, I watch a truly breath-taking smile break across her face and shortly after the lovely music played on though beautiful kissable lips. Fuck me! That expression should be directed to me not that hateful one I received. I thought with a shiver and growl building in my chest remembering that look and being jealous. At that moment I would give anything to follow her toward whatever made her smile like that but first my ass of a brother need to be called. So with that in mind I headed toward the Cullen's household to meet them.

When I got to their place I let Yoda take care of the call and let me tell you I wasn't even shocked that after he put them in their place, he announced they would be here in an hour. "_Of course fucker did you except anything less. Didn't think so."_ Yoda answered himself causing me to laugh; now I know what Jasper meant when he said that shit is creepy

With an hour to wait I lose myself thinking about her (Bella of course). Her beautiful long brown hair that even braided and in a ponytail reaches to her mid back, her hypnotic voice that makes even the most talented vampires sound like nails on a chalkboard. Her breathtaking smile that even when it's not directed at me warms my cold dead heart. Those kissable lips that forms that smile and her eyes, even when filled with hatred holds passion within it's depths.

Suddenly I wondered what the fuck did they do to her to change her. I thought looking at the clock, three minutes to go. "_Fucker don't blame Jasper for what happened at our girls party that wasn't his fought. He felt all their bloodlust but punch the fuck out of him for leaving that psycho bitch after our mate alive." _Yoda said right as jasper ran in screaming "what the fuck" and before he could finish his sentence I punched him with all my strength sending the fucker back out the door and into the forest. "_Now punch Eddie boy for leaving her lost in the same woods he told her to never go in, after he broke up with her. She was lost for a little over twelve hours."_

As if Yoda planned it himself (which he probably did) Fuckward came in right after. And like I did with Jasper I punched in the face with all my strength, sending him back thru the door and next to the place I send Jasper deep in the forest. "Anyone else?" I asked Yoda. "_Nope but go sit down everyone is too scared you'll attack them to come thought the door."_ Yoda said so taking a deep breath I calmly walked to the living room, taking the seat closest to the fireplace.

After a moment Jasper brought his ass into the living room, followed by everyone else. When they were all seated Jasper finally flipped. "Dude! What the hell man, what did I do to get a call from Yoda? And punched back there" Jasper asked confused."_Don't you fuckin dare Eddie boy."_ Yoda said in a deadly cold voice as I watched Eddie shut his mouth.

"Don't dude me, what the fuck where you thinking letting a psycho bitch stay alive after you killed her mate. I punched you because that just fuckin stupid and the bitch is now after my girl. And Eddie what the fuck where you thinking leaving her lost in the wood broken-hearted?" I asked almost ready to punch him again. "WHAT!" Everyone growled (well except me and Fuckward). "The golden child Fuckward left my girl in the middle of the woods after telling her not only didn't he love her but she was a distraction and he could easily find another. He then disappeared on her leaving her there lost for a little over twelve hours." I added and at this point Fuckward looked several shades paler then before. He was surrounded by all three couples and they beat the shit out of him ripping off arms and legs. By the time they were done he was nothing but a torches and head on the floor.

"Now that we got that done with," I started onces everyone minus Fuckward was seated and calm. "Jasper why the fuck didn't you kill that fucker's mate?" I asked glaring hard at him. Before he could answer I continued. "Why on earth would you listen to that fuck when you where the major in the vampire wars?" I asked again annoyed. Not giving him time I when on "Did you know because of that shit she's after my girl. Hmm. Didn't well she is."

Taking a deep breath, trying to calm myself I looked at everyone this time and not just Jasper. "Tell me what the fuck made you all leave her?" I asked coldly. "Before that, dude why do you think she's your girl Bella's Eddie's mate." Emmett asked. "_No she's MINE!"_ Yoda roared. "_That fucked up bitch,"_ Yoda said inclining his head toward Eddie-boy. "_Thought lusting after her blood entitled him to her love. But it doesn't plus as any would know you can't leave your mate regardless of what Jasper did. In fact what Jasper did at the party was his fought. The lust for one singer plus his and everyone else bloodlust I'm impressed he didn't when she first got the paper cut. SO no Bella is my mate not that who broke her."_ Yoda finished with a sign.

Before Carlisle could question him, Yoda continued "_She doesn't speak, she's so full of anger and hatred, trying to hid the pain she's in. And her love, is barely even seen though her eyes. When Peter grabbed her arm, she glared at him with such pure hatred I truly doubt she even say us and not just are gold eyes."_ Yoda said with an far off look in his eyes. "_But her love is there. She enjoy singing and gym. And I truly believe…never mind." _Yoda said with a chuckle.

"_Tomorrow, no, three days from now bring her here Alice. Oh and try answering your email."_ Yoda said taking a deep breath and signing again. "I'm going to hunt. Urg." I said standing up. "Jasper you come with me." I added as I reached the door.

(JPOV)

"Bro I don't drink from-" I started to say getting interrupted as usual. "Fucker look at my eyes, I drink from fuckin animals." Peter said turning toward me, showing his golden eyes. "Since when?" I asked remembering him say he would never change his diet.

"Since I came here, though after that look I might change back." He said feeling a ton of hurt and depression. "That bad." I said as we continued to run though the forest. "Worst. It's going to get so much worse before it gets good bro. though I'm going to love watching her hand Eddie boy his ass on a silver platter." Peter said feeling amusement. "How?"

"Bro, my girl's strong. I'm telling you, in gym today she when at the punching bag so hard I thought she would cop out in seconds. Instead she when the whole class period without a break, sweating or lighting up. And yoda told me she was holding back, a lot dude." Peter said giving off pride, love, amusement and confusement. Probably wonder how she was going to beat up a vampire even a pussy like Edward. "Well congrates man." I said smiling at the happiness I felt radiating from him.


	2. Chapter 2

(BPOV)

Dear Alice,

It's been two days since the transfer kid has come to the school. And guess what he's a vampire. Now add me and what do you get. Fuckin' golden eyed vamp obsessed with looking, following and talking to me. Now I know there aren't many golden eyes vampires in the world so, I was wondering if you, I don't know come get him or even just tell him to leave me alone? I mean seriously I've been ignoring him since he got here. Even when he tries to talk to me I ignore him. And if not, got any suggestions on getting rid of him?

I press send to the first email I've wrote to Alice in about three years. Do I expect her to answer? Nope but I'm desperate. I'll even go easy on Fuckward if she comes and get rid of Peter's ass. Now normally I wouldn't care if the fucker was there or not but that's only if he would leave me alone, like everyone else. But no, he has to talk to me, follow me and on the first day he had the never to touch me.

The rage that filled me in that moment was unnatural. When I looked into though beautiful, urg, ugly gold eyes it was like I was watching that Fuckin retard leave me again. If it wasn't for the fact I didn't want the fucker to bother me I would have beat the crap out of him. Vampire or not.

Taking a deep breath I got ready to log off when I received an email. It read:

Dear Bella,

It's Alice and hey if you want I could come over tomorrow. No better yet you come over. Tell Charlie I'm here for the weekend and wanted to spend the night with me. See you then.

Well fuck it seems to be someone listening after all. Thank god tomorrow is Friday. Now how to tell Charlie? Glancing at the computer screen I followed instructions. After typing a quick reply saying yes I would come over I head downstairs to met dad. As he walks in decide to ask him. Yes I can still speak, well only to Charlie, Billy and Jake. Other then tat everyone thinks I'm mute. Thought I'm pretty sure Peter doesn't I have a feeling he heard me humming.

But what's with him anyways? I never gave him a reason to bug me so why? Hmm, I wonder if he'll if he'll be at the Cullen's house. Oh I hope Fuckward's there, though I promised to go easy doesn't mean I won't hand it to him. Wait I hope he's not there since I doubt they'll let it go that a "human" beat up a "Vampire". I'm not going to tell them the truth either way but man if he's there. Well it doesn't matter.

"Dad, Alice is coming into town tomorrow so I was wondering if I could spend this weekend with her." I asked. "Why is she in town and are all of them coming back?" Charlie asked trying to be desecrated. "Dad I don't know," I said with a sign. "She just emailed me saying she's coming to Forks this weekend and wanted to hang out. Plus if you need me you could always text me. Or call." I added quickly "and I'll text you back deal?" I asked.

"Yes squirt and since I might not see you tomorrow, have a good weekend." Charlie said kissing my forehead. Smiling we ate dinner and headed to bed. "Well here go's nothing." I whispered before bed.

**Time Skip**

The next morning time passed quite quickly. I was able to send Charlie off and even with the constant bugging of Peter school went pretty quickly. Though before I headed toward the Cullen's house I when home to get my bag and sketchpad and pencils. With a small smile I wrote a quick note on the first page. "I can't breath!" it said, clearly in case of Emmett's hugs.

The drive when quicker then I've hoped so I took a second to ready myself. Signing I thought about all I would have to go thru. Alice's reaction to my clothes (I'm ore of a tomboy, easy to fight in), me not talking and finally me holding back with Edward, man I should have ate before I came. And speaking of food how much I eat how and all, most of my powers. So with another sign I grab my sketchpad, pencil and bag and head toward the door.

As usual the door opened before I could even reach the top of the steps. "Good to see you gain Bella." Carlisle said greeting me at the door. Smiling softly I nod walking through the door. We walked all the way to the living room in silence. When we reached the living room everyone was there, and by everyone I mean all the Cullens and Peter's ass.

With another sign I head toward the only other single chair opposite of Carlisle's that's free. When I arrived I dropped everything but my sketchpad and pencil on the floor beside the seat. Turning the page I wrote "hi" on the back of the first page in big letter. Showing everyone I smile and wave my hand. Let's get this show on the rode.


	3. Chapter 3

(BPOV)

"To began with I would like to start off with apologize to you Bella, from all of us. We should not have left you the way we did. We were misinformed that you wanted us gone and we were following your wishes. Bella we..." was all Carlisle got to say before I interrupted him. I forced my eyes on Jasper and Rosalie who were fidgeting in their seats. "Jasper? Rosalie?" I wrote showing them they had my attention.

"Bella I'm sorry I was such a bitch toward you. I was stupid and jealousy you were human and all the things you were giving up. But I realized that i was just being stupid and I'm sorry and I hope someday you could forgive me." Rose said with so much regret I know she was serious. "You went to be my friend?" I wrote showing her.

"Of course I want to."

"Can I call you Rose?"

"Of course you can!" Rose nearly yelled.

"Then yes I forgive you Rose." I wrote with a sweet smile as I watched her go into shock. "Really!" she asked disbelieving. With a big smile I nodded. With that done I started writing again knowing already what Jasper was going to say. Once done I ripped out the paper before writing another that let Japer knowing it's his turn.

"Bella I-" I didn't let Jasper say another word before I grabbed the note I already written and walked up and hugged Jasper. To say I shocked him was an understatement. I shocked him and everyone else too. After a moment or two I set the note on Jasper's lap before returning to my seat. "Umm Bella?" Carlisle said coming out of shocked first. Drawing a question mark I showed him.

"Didin't that thing tell you?" I wrote pointing to Peter.

"No."

"I can't talk."

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

"I can't talk." I repeated.

"Can't or won't?" Carlisle said going all doctor on me. Smiling well smirking really I wrote "Both" Because either way I wasn't talking to any of them. "When did it happen?" Carlisle asked. Shrugging my shoulders I indicated I don't know. "Bella!" Carlisle started to say but I had already started writing. "Bella!" Edward fuckin voice said making me pause. Looking toward him I raised an eyebrow felling an unnatural amount of anger fill me as I watch him finch before speaking again.

"I love you, what I said in the woods was a lie. Everything I said was a lie." He said as I tried to control the anger in me. "And yet you believed me so easily. After all the times I told you I loved you, you believed though horrible lies." It was at that point that my anger turned to rage. The fucker had the nerve to blame me! "Bella, my love." He continued grabbing my hand.

This stupid fucker touched me, force I have to hold back. I made a promise I'll hold back. Lowly I moved my sketchpad and pencil to the side of me and punched Edward with any a quarter of my strength as I maintained a controlled rage. The punch would have sent him into the forest so I grabbed the hand he held mine with. "You stupid fuck don't think for a moment me not talking has anything to do with you." I thought knowing at this moment my sketchpad and pencil was writing everything down.

"What you took from heartbreak was shock, I was wondering how the hell I ever cared about a sparkly fuckin pussy like you." By this point I had already pulled him into a standing position and kneed him in the ground and was now pounding into his face with my knees on his forearms. My sketchpad and pencil was, probably floating in the air next to me writing everything I thought down.

"Bella enough!" I heard Carlisle say before I felt arms on my shoulders. "Don't touch me!" my mind roared, though I'm sure sketchpad and pencil did the same. I was sure my eyes were filled with my hatred for Edward because not only did Carlisle finch he flew across the room. I stared at him for a moment wondering what happed and when it finally came me I was overcome with embarrassment for losing control, even for a spit second.

Standing up I went back to my seat and held out my hand, the sketchpad floated straight to my hand already had writing what I was going to say with the pencil floating next to me. Turning to the sketchpad toward them I waited for their reaction as they took in the scene. Looking back to me toward Edward and back to what I wrote. After the fourth time they did that I did jazz hands causing Emmett to laugh and unfreeze everyone. "Bella? Why are you embarrassed?" Jasper asked.

With a sigh I drew a line in the air. "Because I lose control (even for a second) and hurt Carlisle. Sorry." The pencil wrote then showed everyone as I had my head down trying to hide my blush. "Bella when did you get your power?" Carlisle asked. Rolling my eyes I look Carlisle straight in the eye as the pencil started writing again.

Smirking I had the pencil write "power?". "Yes the power you used to make the pencil move and float with the sketchpad. When did you discover you could do it and what are your limits if you do not mind me asking." Smirking larger the pencil writes one word "none" and with that I lift everyone into the sky. Furniture and all. I laughed at their shocked faces as I pulled them away from the chairs and couches they were on, and slowly I lowered the furniture as I joined them in the air.

Still in a sitting position I flew toward them showing them the sketchpad that said "I have no limitations" as I accidentally drop Peter. "None?" Carlisle asked. "Nope that was on purpose." I wrote laughing. "Bella what's with thoughts clothes?" Alice questioned with a distasted look on her face.

"I like them." I said slowly lifting her higher.

"What you're a tomboy?" Alice questioned

"Yep."

"No I won't allow it."

"You can't change it."

"Wanna bet?"

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Goodbye." And with that Alice fell out of the sky and I gently placed everyone else on the floor. While I gently rocked onto the long couch. "Rose sit with me?" I lipped when I turned her toward me. Smiling sweetly she takes a seat beside me. "Can I lay on your lap?" I wrote floating the pen and paper toward me before showing her. Still smiling she moves all the way to the edge before grabbing the pillow behind her and setting it in her lap pats it twice indacting it ready for me. Laughing I lay down in her lap for a second befre sitting up and pulling out my pony-tail letting my braid fall down my back before laying back down and falling to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

(BPOV)

"Hmm that feels good." I thought feeling myself moan as cold hands squeeze my breasts. "Oh so good." I moaned again as a felt sleep finally let me go. WAIT COLD HANDS. Shooting up I open my eyes to Peter on top of me. My shirt and pants are gone and my bra is raised up uncovering my breasts.

"WHATTHE HELL!" I thought pushing him away from me and feeling my body sag from the effect. Getting up I was unable to decide between eating and changing when I feel cold arms pulling me back down on the couch. "Peter stop, I don't want this." I wrote covering his whole face with the notepad. But he simply moves my hands and pad away before beginning to suck on my breast. "Peter please." I whispered hoping he would stop.

"Oww!" I cried out as I felt him rip off my panties and push a finger into me. Pushing on his shoulders tears began running down my face as I try to move him away from me. "SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE ROSE I'M SCARED HELP ME!" I screamed and a second later Rose and everyone were down stairs. Seeing rose walking toward us I pushed out my shield and push myself into her arms knocking both of us to the floor before passing out,

(RPOV)

"What the fuck did you do?" I whispered yelled at Peter who began to walk toward us. Moments ago everyone heard bell screaming for help in our heads (god that hurt), and come in to find Peter on top of a crying Bella. And a pound seeing me, Bella shot herself in to my arms knocking us both over before passing out. "Not another step man. You caused this." Jasper said as him and everyone (but peter and Edward) surrounded me and Bella who I moved and now her head was resting on my lap with my jacket covering her up.

"Carlisle she's burning up." I yelled after I moved her hair out of her face, feeling her forehead. Walking toward us Carlisle was suddenly thrown back. "Carlisle!" Esme and I both whispered yelled at the same time. "I'm alright," Carlisle said as I notice Bella's breathing increase. "Carlisle what happed?" Esme asked going to his side as I tell them that Bella is getting worst. "Nothing important sweetie, Bella just has her shield up around rose and herself. But what do you mean worst?" Carlisle asked studying her carefully.

"Her breathing has increased." Carlisle said more to himself then anything. "Carlisle what do I do?" I asked annoyed and worried. "Dear calm down, we can only wait. Until she walks up and take down her shield there's nothing we can do." He informed us and we did just that. For the next ten hours we didn't move and just waited until. "Thank god." I whispered felling her start to move. Then just as she was about to wake up her stomach growled.

(BPOV)

"Urg," I complained as I reached my hand around to cover my stomach. "God I hate waking up hungry." I mumbled sitting up and swaying a little. "Bella?" Rose said coughing me, looking concerned and worried. "No biggie, just hungry. I haven't eaten since lunch last night." I said hearing my stomach growl again as I look out the window.

"What time is it?" I asked about to dissolve my shield until my eyes landed on Peter. "10:40" Emmett answered from behind me as my stomach growled again. Hmm I wonder if Esme is cooking. I thought off handedly and as if hearing it Esme comes into the room announcing breakfast was ready. "Rose can you help me to the kitchen?" I asked realizing I couldn't get up.

"Of course but the barrier…" Rose said purposely leaving off the ending. Signing deeply I thought for a moment, desperately trying to come up with a way to keep my shield up and eat. But because I'm hungry I can't do it and if I bring down my shield I won't be able to bring it up again until I'm down eating. Hmm. Looking at Peter again I made my decision. "Never mind I'm not hungry." I said with another sign as my stomach growl once more. "Bella." Carlisle's disapproving voice rang out next to me.

"I'm not taking down my shield." I stated. "And since at the moment I can't move it, at the moment I'm not hungry." I said whining the last part. Holding my stomach tighter I snuggle closer into Rose suddenly very tired. "Bella dear." Esme voice said as she appeared in front of me with two plates. "Hunny you can eat in here if you want. And know this if you can't come to me I can come to you anytime. "Esme said with a smile as she brought plate after plates to me setting them all on the floor. Once she brought all of them out and set them around the barrier surround rose and me. Smiling I reached out to grab her hand expanding the barrier to include her and the food.

But since I actually reach her Esme closed the space between us hugging me just as hard as I was hugging her. While we hugged I let the tears (I held back when she started bringing in the plates) fall. My strong grip turning desperate as sobs raged my body, this continued until my arms fell from around her and my eyes started to drip. "you need to east sweetheart." Esme said wiping my face.

Doing as I'm told I try to lift my hand to grab a plate but was unable to. Smiling calmly Esme just picked up a plate and started feeding me. After about five plates later I was finally getting my strength back. Ten plates later I was feeling like my old self and relived Esme of feeding me thought I'm sure she would have loved to continued. Finally all the plates were empty and I let down the barrier around us. "Thanks" I thought still chewing. "No problem dear." Esme responded. WHAT! Swallowing I dilatorily shut my mouth and thought Carlisle's name. "Yes dear?" he answered looking toward me. Well shit I got a new power. I thought glad no one seems to hear that one. "Bella?" Carlisle asked getting my attention.

"Have I been commutating like this all morning?" I asked shocked I honestly didn't know. "I believe so, but not just this morning last night too. When you ever screaming for help, telling us you were scared." Carlisle explained reminding me I had unfinished business. "Bella you may want to get dress, other than Rose coat you have nothing covering you." Carlisle said sounding embarrassed. "Thanks." I thought as I floated my bag toward me and this time created a barrier nobody can see into.

Dissolving the barrier I was now wearing a short-sleeved dark blue man's t-shirt, with baggie black shorts that fit me like pants. "Were did you get your clothes from."Carlisle asked clearly amused at my new taste. "Wal-Mart, place has everything." I said smiling at him. With a deep breath however my smile turned into an evil smirk. "Um, Bella?" Carlisle asked getting nervous. Cracking my kneales I tell him its playback time as I turn to Peter who was watching us from a distance. With a sweet smile I pointed to my lips.

"Playback's a bitch huh?" I lipped out smirking as I watch him crumble into pieces. "Bella did you do that?" Carlisle asked in shock. "Of course he did try to rape me, he's lucky I didn't torch him. I said walking toward the kitchen were Rose and Esme was washing the dishes. "What happened? What did Bella do?" Emmett asked having walked into the kitchen with Rose.

"I turned Peter into eighty something pieces for trying to rape me." I said taking a seat on the island watching Esme and Rose. "WHAT! Bella I know what he did was wrong but he's my brother please tell me you didn't burn him." Jasper plead appearing right next to me. "OF course not," I said with a smile. "If I killed him he wouldn't have suffered enough. So don't worry he's just in piece for now, I think he should be back together in an hour or so, so don't worry." I said kindly.

"I'll never mess with Bella." Emmett said gravely.

"Agreed." I heard everyone say. Laughing I let an involuntary sign out as I felt the wind care my cheek. It took everything I had not to close my eyes as I told everyone I needed a breather. Quickly I walked outside feeling the wind get stronger. "My old friend I've missed you." I said out loud letting the wind carry my voice to him.

As if knowing my responds his voice floated back toward me asking me to sing. Smiling I pull out the rubber band from then end of my braid as the first notes leave my mouth. "_Moon and Stars, Sun and Sea come and dance for me."_As usual I lose myself in the song barely even feeing the wind gently unbraid my hair. Though I did feel it lifts up like a curtain behind me as the wind grew stronger. "I wish, I wish you were here." I said softly willing the wind to bring my love to me. Once again I began to sign only this time to have his voice interrupted me.

Slowly I watch his figure appear in the wind, growing more solid by the minute. "Keep singing, please." He commands as the wind cares my face. "Bella." His voice whispered as his arms reached out to touch me. "_Angels come to me, bring me back this one to me." _ I sign as like a magnet I reach my hand out toward his waiting to hear the words I know are on his tongue. _"Sing with me, play with me please just come back to me."_ Recklessly I step forward causing the wind to cut me across the face.

"Bella." He breathed dropping his hands.

"No please." I cried feeling tears sting my eyes as the wind cuts me twice more. "I got this, please let me handle this." I begged holding on tight to his arms. "Closing my eyes I start to sing and different song. Once about how the wind and me are friends and how it has helped me and cared for me.

"_Wind, remember me."_

"_See our happy days"_

"_When we played together"_

"_When we laughed together"_

"_You taught me how to fly, and how to say goodbye"_

"_Now we say hello and greet again"_

"_Please don't forget me, you are my best of friend."_

"_You brought him to me because I asked of it."_

"_So please don't make him leave for my mistake"  
>"harm me and remember me"<em>

"_Like you wants did" (2x times)  
><em>

Once I was done and felt the wind stop attacking me I pulled his hand toward my uncut cheek, gently rubbing my face against his palm. "See," I said breathing in deeply as I allowed my eyes to close. As he began rubbing his hand against my cheek I felt the wind increase around us both. "Little one I've missed you." My love said as I felt him lift his hand away from my cheek to hug me. Opening my eyes I held out him hands as he prepared to launch at me as usual.

Seconds before he reached me I watched as he suddenly got farther away from me. "No!" I screamed as suddenly Peter stood before me. "You Basterd let me go!" I yelled pushing myself out of his arms only for him to grab me again. He was shielding me from something as he locked both of his hands together. Pushing against his chest I struggle to break his hold. "Little one I must go." My love's called out breathlessly.

"NO!" I screamed again finally breaking Peter's hold as my body started to heat up. Running toward him (My love) Peter once again shows up and grabbed me. "Wind, commanded by my voice tar off his arms, bind him to this spot and create a path to my brother." I yelled as I watch it do as I command. "Brother!" I screaming running thought the path of Cullen's that would have blocked me had they been able to move. "Goodbye little one." My brother said as he disappeared into air.

**So everyone i wanted to clear something up, Bella's speaking out loud when she starts sing to her brother and after that point she continues to speak out loud until the chapers over. **


	5. Chapter 5

(RPOV)

"Brother!" Bella yelled running thru us, for some reason we couldn't move. "Goodbye little one," I heard a male voice say as the mini- twister disappeared. For a moment or so we all fell into an awkward silence as we watched Bella. She hadn't move an inch other than her beautiful long brown hair blowing in the wind. "Why?" she finally spoke (She's speaking out loud) as a light drill came over Forks.

"Why!" she screamed turning toward us as the ground trembled. Her hair suddenly became a blasting blue fame that burned everything around her but herself. "Why would you stop me?" she asked as it started to all out pouring down rain. "I haven't seen him in over three hundred thousand years." Bella said in a defeated voice that still managed to have pain and agony in it. How in the world could that be possible? I wondered as I watched Jasper suddenly drop to the floor clinching to his chest as he dry-sobbed on the ground.

"Bella." Esme said walking, running toward Bella. "Stay back!" Bella screamed as a gust of wind pushed Esme back to her original spot. Taking a deep breath Bella closed her eyes and slowly lifted her face toward the sky. Almost looking like the sky is crying tears for her. "Somebody please help her." Jasper whispered between his sobs a desperate plea. "We can't," Alice voice rang out.

"If anyone of us touch her we'll die. You slowly." Alice said the last part looking at Peter who looked ready to run to her anyways. "You guys look," I said deciding to voice my thoughts as I continue to watch Bella. "She is crying, no she can't. But the sky is crying for her." I said feeling my heart break. I watch as Bella's knees gave out underneath her. However her face remained facing the sky even when she falls. "Bella." A different male voice called out.

From the tree lines stood a male vampire with wrinkled western clothes. He had wavy black hair and appeared to be a vampire judging by his eyes. His physical age was around twenty, twenty-two and hearing his voice Bella turned her face just enough to caught him in her side-vision. "Oh Ben." She said before forcing her eyes back on the sky. "What happened to you Bells?" Ben asked running straight up to her.

Closing her eyes Bella signed before telling Ben "no". "Ben you'll get hurt." She argued in a monotone voice. "Maybe, but I won't die." Without waiting for a reply Ben pulled her into a tight hug flush against his chest with his hands on top of her flowing hair. It was silence for a second before she griped Ben's t-shirt and sobbed. Though I'm sure no tears touched his shirt. However her body shook with each sob and the storm followed in strike worsening.

It was hours before the storm lighted up and Bella wasn't shaking from her crying. "Bella what happened?" Ben asked, only to be met with silence. It wasn't until he tighten his hands around her and frowned that I realized she was in dead talking to him, telling him what happened.


	6. Chapter 6

(BPOV)

"Bella what happened?" Ben asked me. (**FROM THIS POINT EVERYTHING SAID BETWEEN BEN AND BELLA IS IN THEIR TALKING IN THEIR HEAD) **"I've never seen you like this before. Please tell me what happened."Ben begged. "My brother came." I said pausing a second. "Ben I was so happy. He's been contacting me all week and today he showed up. Well really the wind made a window to connect the two of us. However I rushed it and wind did not recognize me because I've been with vampires so wind attacked me. I calmed it and reminded it of our friendship but then the Cullen's and Peter showed up. They attacked causing wind to break the connection but they were doing it to protect me. And I love them for that but at the same time I hate them.

"And Peter urg! I want to struggle him, hug him, punch him, kiss him. I want him to always hold me but can't stand his touch. And last night, Ben, I loved the way he touched me, how he kissed me, the way his hands felt on me. But yet I hate him. And I hate that you're the only one who can touch, hold me when I'm like this. I want…" I trialed off not knowing what I want.

"You want him to hold you." Ben stated. "Bella you found your mate. Now tell me more about this night." Ben demanded so I told him everything that happened. "You were scared…" he said leaving it for me to finish. "because I wasn't ready. Ben I hate this! I wasn't to kill him and fuck him all at the same time. And after what he did to me yesterday I know without a doubt that I hate him. I don't want him anywhere near me and yet it hurts to have him away!" Bella screamed.

"Bella that's what its means to have a mate. You feel the pull and pain of being away from him." Ben said with a sign. "Whatever, come on let's stand up." I said changing the subject. Gently Ben pulled me to my feet along with himself. "Benjamin I have to kiss you to heal you okay?" I said looking up at him. God I hate that he's taller then me. I thought briefly moving my hands to his neck and pushing my lips toward his as I pushed my body against his. "Ben you have to hold me tighter, my body must be against yours remember?" I questioned as I felt his arms tighten around in responds. "Of course I know but it's weird and your mate going to get the wrong impression." Ben complained as I pulled away from him to rest my head on his shoulder. "I know that's why I made jasper feel love coming from us. The fucker deserved that." I said feeling my body slump some. Ben must have felt it to because the next thing I knew he was pulling me tighter against him.

"Plus I had no chose." I said slowly grapping his hand and (after pulling back from him) placed it on my stomach. "I'm hungry," I said as my stomach growled. "Then let's go." Ben said when I let him go. "Wait." I said placing my rubber band in his hand. "My hair."

(**OUT OF MIND SPEECH PEOPLE EVERYTHING IS OUT LOUD FROM NOW ON. UNLESS I SAY OTHERWISE.)**

"Wind who's pleasure it is, bind my hair and powers." I chanted out loud (see!) as I felt wind pick up and start braiding my hair. Resting my head once again on Ben's shoulder I sign feeling my breath increase and my knees tremble as shivers rip though my body.

With out me even asking him, Ben picked me up once he tied my hair at the bottom with the rubber band. Shifting my head to lie on his chest Ben placed my hair in front of me as he grabbed my legs (princess hold). "Ben what the hell is this?" I asked finding a pretty blue ribbon in my hair. "I don't know, you gave it to me."

"The hell I did." I said about to rip it out of my hair when it suddenly turned pitch black. "Hmm it must be a present from brother." I said already planning to change it. "Ben put me-" I started to say only to find him in front of the kitchen table with a bowl of hot soup in front of me. "Use me as a chair." Ben said fixing me on his lap with his arms around me.

"Benjamin!"  
>"Eat or I feed you."<p>

"I'll kick your ass."

"And I'll tell Tina."

"And I'll kick her ass."

"Is Charlie still…here?" Ben asked "He dies tomorrow afternoon." I said in his head starting to eat the second bowl that Esme seat in front of me. "You sure you don't want to do anything?" Ben asked thankfully in his head. "It'll be quick and he kills the bear. But yes I'm sure, he wants it this way." I replied leaning against him (also in their head). "You staying?" I asked out loud. "Nope, after your done eating I'm heading back I kind of left without telling her." Ben said sheepishly. Smiling I push my plate away, "Go I'm done." I said.

**I'm done with this Chapter so everyone what do you think?  
>Oh and "My Love" is Bella's brother nickname just like he calls her "Little one" <strong>

**You will find out later that he got that nickname because that's what his name means, it translates to "My Love"**


End file.
